


What You Know

by KeiranTDO



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Misato/Kaji, Past Misato/Ritsuko, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Reflecting sparks reciprocation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What You Know

Ritsuko watched, mildly amused, as Misato downed another pint of beer. The fifth tonight, but honestly, she supposed, it was warranted. Seven days of meetings with the UN and keeping an eye on the three pilots, all sitting across from her, Misato and Kaji, had proven to be stressful for them all but especially Major Katsuragi. The pilots were eating as Misato cheerifully chatted, and Ritsuko knew she was trying to let herself relax after having to fight for other nations to support their efforts.

Misato leaned back in her chair, rosy cheeks as she looked at the ceiling. Ritsuko could hear her humming a song they had listened to first at college and she couldn’t help but hum along. Asuka looked at them with a mix of curiosity and irritation that made Ritsuko want to laugh. Misato tilted her head towards Ritsuko and gave a toothy grin, as Kaji tried to tease the kids, talking about how he had spent lots of time with the two of them in college introducing them to the world.

“You remember that one, hmm?” Misato half whispered and half yelled at Ritsuko as the blone’s eyes lingered on the other’s strong jaw. She could see Shinji was watching them mildly as Asuka tried to keep Kaji’s attention.

“Of course, it described our time very well, didn’t it?” Ritsuko told her, chin in her hand and an eyebrow raised. Misato barked out a laugh, startling most of their table.  
“I wonder why we didn’t work together,” Misato murmured, and Ritsuko could feel Kaji puffing up to answer, the picture of egotism.

“Because you were too dysphoric to have sex with another woman,” Ritsuko interrupted, “And I was too insecure to date someone who wouldn’t have sex with me and have intimacy outside of sex. We needed different things.” Kaji’s jaw dropped for a half second as the two girl pilots jolted and Shinji tilted his head, considering and confused.  
Misato barked out another laugh, slinging her arm around Ritsuko’s shoulder, “True true! My tits didn’t come in until a year after we were done college, nevermind the rest of what comes with sex and dating.” She leaned her head against Ritsuko’s shoulder, “Too bad we can’t do it over, we’re better than we were.”

Ritsuko chuckled, “I do believe we’re both too busy for that. And perhaps we should get ready to leave tomorrow, we have an early flight.” She stood and pat Misato’s shoulder, looking back at the teenager’s, “We can trust you to get yourselves ready, yes?”

The three nodded as Shinji stood and walked to Misato, offering the Major an out away from Kaji. “A gentleman!” she cheered and she looped arms with him. The group separated, Shinji keeping himself between Misato and Kaji and leading her to her room. Misato ruffled his hair at her door and turned to open it and Shinji grabbed her sleeve, looking away.

“Shinji?” she asked, showing herself as much less drunk than assumed. “Are you alright?”

“How- when-,” he stuttered, not looking at her still, “How…” He breathed, shaking his head. He licked his lips and glanced at her from under his bangs. “Was it hard?”

Misato thought she knew what he meant and leaned against the doorframe, studying him for a moment. “I knew I was a woman from the start, no one believing me is what made it hard, until I met Ristuko and she helped me.”

“What if, what if someone didn’t know, or isn’t sure?” he whispered.

“Then,” she smiled softly, “I would say think about it and I would ask if this person wanted to talk to me about it.”

“I,” he bit his lip, “I don’t want to be called a man.” He didn’t say any more, waiting for her answer.

“Okay,” she nodded, “Is there something you would rather be called?”

He looked up, a bit shocked, and Misato felt her heart skip a beat, understanding. “I, I don’t know,” he whispered, hand gripping tightly to his dress pants. “I, Asuka, won’t, my father-”

“It can be between us for now,” she told Shinji, placing a hand on his head. “Take your time, we will have it because of your hard work.” Before she could pull away Shini lunged for her and wrapped his arms around her, she froze for half a second. She wrapped her arms around him, looking at the hotel ceiling and ignoring that her shirt was dampening for his sake. “Let’s go to bed, I’ll set an alarm for early so we can pack.”

Shinji nodded into her shoulder, and tried to pull back to walk to his room. She kept her arm around his shoulder and led him into her room, “Stay, I don’t think you need Asuka’s interruptions.” She grinned as he giggled quietly, ignoring him rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “You take the bed, I got this sweet-ass couch.” He burst into a full on giggle fit, bending over and covering his mouth. He stood in the middle of the room, looking over the luxury as Misato set her alarms and went through her bag.

Shinji yelped as blue pyjamas hit him in the face and he looked up to Misato taking off her shirt, her scar showing around her bra. She laughed at his bright face, “Wear those, sleep well.” He nodded quickly and looked away, rushing to the bathroom. “Who’d have thought Ikari’s child would be more like me than him.”


End file.
